Cryaotic
Cry's small chibi character CRY_oni.png Cry (Ao Oni ) |aliases = ChaoticMonki (Channel Name) Cryaotic Cry PewDieCry |gender =Male |born = |family = Little brother, Older Sister (2 years older) Mother, Father absent (Reason Unknown) |affiliation =PewDiePie Bro Army |nationality =American |job = |rank = |appears = |role =PewDiePie's friend |actor = }} Cryaotic, commonly known as Cry and ChaoticMonki, is an American video game commentator known for his videos on YouTube. Cry is known for his Let's Plays on many sorts of video games, from Rule of Rose to The Last of Us. Cryaotic has over 2,000,000 subscribers on YouTube. Personal life Not much is known about Cryaotic, as he tries to keep his identity a secret. Cryaotic is 26 years old and currently lives in Florida, United States. A common debate among Cryaotic's viewers is whether or not they would like to see his face on camera. It is argued that if he were to be seen, it would ruin the mystery surrounding him. Regardless, Cry's decision is to not show his face. The word "face" is banned in the Late Night with Cry and Russ lives stream chat room. Cry strives to keep his personal life a secret. Due to social anxiety, and for safety reasons, he has decided to never show his face on camera, nor give any information about him aside from a few unimportant things. He has stated many times before that he feels incredibly uncomfortable when someone asks him something personal, and has even go as far as to say that his fame has made him even more uneasy whenever he goes out in public (as someone might recognize his voice). Internet Life YouTube Cryaotic opened his YouTube account for ChaoticMonki on March 14, 2006. Cryaotic currently does Let's Plays and playthroughs on horror-themed games and began playing flash games and other types of games. Cryaotic also does a playlist known as Cry Reads ''where he reads Creepy pastas. Some of the games PewDiePie have played has also been played by Cry, such as the new games, ''The Last of Us, The Wolf Among Us and Beyond: Two Souls. As of November 2015, Cryaotic has over 2,000,000 subscribers. PewDiePie and Cryaotic occasionally plays co-op games together in which they upload to PewDiePie's channel. They play games together such as No More Room in Hell, Left 4 Dead and'' Day Z''. Also, they play Portal 2, Garry's Mod, and Bloody Trapland. They goof around a lot when playing, sometimes resulting in the death of either one of the two or both of them. The PewDiePie and Cryaotic relationship has been nicknamed "PewDieCry." Co-Op with PewDiePie * No More Room In Hell '' * ''DayZ * Left 4 Dead Custom Maps * Garry's Mod: Scary Maps * Bloody Trapland * Portal 2 Custom Maps * Sunset Riders '' * ''Half Minute Hero Super Mega Neo Climax Ultimate Boy * Monaco (w/ CinnamonToastKen and Ohmwrecker) * Cry of Fear - Co-op mode * Ibb and Obb * Trouble in Terrorist Town (w/ Seananners, CinnamonToastKen, Mangaminx, InTheLittleWood and more...) Trivia * It is stated in To The Moon that he always wanted to grow a beard but couldn't * He owns a cat External links *Cry's Tumblr *Cry's Youtube Channel *Cry's DeviantArt *Cry's twitter *Cry's twitch *Cry's instagram Category:Profile Category:Cry Category:Allies Category:Gamer Category:Bro Category:People